Distant Dancing Memories
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired by Vocaloid song Adolescence. Leonardo and Galileo get two unexpecting guests to their home. But when one of these guests get scared over little things, what will Galileo do to make her go to sleep? Has a lemon and twincest. Don't read or flame me!


**Okay, I wanted to do this for two reasons. One, I wondered if Galileo and Leonardo Donatello had sisters, but never knew them because of wasted time with Phantom R. And two, I have been in love with the Vocaloid song **_**Adolescence**_**, and I can't stop listening to it! So, I thought of applying the back story of **_**Adolescence **_**to at least a pairing I need to decide. Hmm…I'll have Galileo meet his gender bend: Gloria Donatello! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading!**

**Note: I do not own the Donatello Brothers. But I only own Gloria Donatello. I will put my info on her in my profile section called "OCs created with/without others/semi-made". Also, this will have incest. Do not read this if you have these things/are immature. If you don't care, then don't blame me. Please don't flame this story!**

**Happy Reading!**

_Ten years ago, I met my long lost sister, Gloria. I thought Leonardo was my only sibling, but I guess I was wrong. Now, I managed to meet her again…and it went straight downhill for us…_

Back then, we pretended to be famous dancers, and my younger sisters were just our audience. Leonardo and I loved playing with them, and I never get tired of playing with them. The four of us shared one room, consisting of two bunk beds. The younger sister, Gloria, and I took the top bunks; Leonardo and our oldest, Lenah, took the bottom ones. Still, we would talk at bedtime and just play when our parents fell asleep.

One day, Gloria and Lenah moved away with our father to the United States; Leonardo and I were then raised by our mother in Paris, where the four of us were born as true Parisians. I missed them truly, and Leo eventually forgot what they even looked like. Gloria and Lenah are identical, like me and Leo. They had black hair, blue eyes, and probably they have freckles…if I'm correct.

I thought I never get the chance to see them again, until our mother told Leonardo and me something. _"Today, someone is going to spend the month with the three of us, so best be on your best behavior. AND no late night fun, especially with that 'Phantom R' person; he's a bad influence!" _She never told us who our guests are, but I felt a bit down that we can't see the boss. We told him what's going on, and decides to take a break as well.

That day came faster than we thought it would be. Our mother drove us to the airport, and I see three people waving at us. My first guess is that one of them is our father, who turned gray within these ten years. But the other two beside him, I can't even tell who they are anymore. But the eyes…those emerald green eyes…they seem familiar.

"Galileo! Leonardo! My goodness, these two are already fine gentlemen in your time now?" Our father asks our mother, who laughed to the question. "I have raised our daughters to become fine girls, so I expect the boys to be good to them!"

One of the other siblings was shorter, and I knew who that one was. I approach her shyly, and held my hands behind my back. Leonardo just shoved his into his pockets and forces himself to smile. "Hey, Lenah…welcome back to France." He shakes Lenah's hand, and she smiles.

I glance over at Gloria, who was no longer noticeable. Her hair became longer, and she wore square glasses instead of round ones, like the ones I refuse to wear at times. She turns her gaze to me, and I notice something forming on the corner of her eyes: tears of happiness. She drops her blue and black book bag and hugs me. She loved me more than anyone else; even I went passed mother and father's love level on her scale.

"Gloria, don't cry. You'll make a scene, and people will be staring." I wrap my arms around her and hold her closer. She laughs with happiness and backs up to see me in full view. I was in my dance wear: white shirt, gray tie, black suit, black pants, black dress shoes, and my casual black fedora with a gray band. "…We did promise each other to dance whenever we get the chance to, didn't we?"

"…Yes." Gloria chokes back on her tears, and I just wipe them away with my sleeve. "C-Can we dance here…now?" I nod to her and take Gloria by the hand and waltzed with her. She kept that grace of a ballet dancer, and I was already hearing the music in my steady mind. I was thankful for having the rest of our separated family here because I haven't seen them in a long time. And Raphael is happy for me, but I felt bad for him because he barely has family.

We all then went to our house, which is like a vacation home. It was a little distant from Paris, but you can at least walk there in about fifteen minutes. Our vacation home is more like a cottage in open plains. A lake was behind it, and Leonardo would just avoid because he can't swim. The cottage was two-story, and it was like if it was deprived out of a western movie. My room was on the second floor, and Gloria's was across from mine.

Nighttime eventually hit, and I was not so sure if she can handle being alone still. Back then, she was very scared of monsters attacking her, and I sometimes have to sleep with her. Today was one of those days. She opens my door very silently like a mouse and steps inside.

"Gal…? Can I sleep here?" Her voice was a little loud, so I managed to hear her. My mind was shouting to me, _"Don't do it. She needs to mature."_ I ignored that warning and let her lie down next to me. "Thank you, Galileo." She cuddles next to me, holding my hand with a gentle touch. I start to get a sickening feeling that something can go wrong tonight, but I slept past that.

The next morning, Gloria was gone, and I see my door open; perhaps she got tired of sleeping with me and went back to her room. Nothing changed from her; she was the same, younger sister I knew all my life. I go downstairs to be welcomed by the sound of frying eggs and sausages; the smell of the food wafted in the air in seconds, and I was so glad that it was already breakfast.

My mother then tells me and Leonardo to keep an eye out for our sisters because our parents will be out for a while. I was not so sure if I will be okay with it, but I have to obey her. As they were leaving, our mother was rather discouraged to see Raphael at the front door. He only wanted to see our true home. _"Bad influence? Right…" _I thought, gathering the plates and utensils off the table. Raphael was also a bit stupid for coming to our place as Phantom R. I shake my head no to the boss as he begins to blush.

After some conversation, Raphael was able to stay with us for the afternoon, but must leave before sundown. Leo and I were glad that he's staying for some time. We introduced our siblings to him, and they were very surprised to have a very interesting friend. I was glad that they seem to like Raphael. He didn't say anything about his other persona, and that we can't disclose to our sisters.

"Do you two have anything to do here?" Raphael eventually grew bored, and I remembered the lake in the back. I led him there, and the next thing I knew he was shirtless and in the lake. "Come on, you two! Have some fun! We don't have to perform tonight, right?" He was correct, so I then took off my shirt and jumped into the lake. Leonardo was not so impressed because he just can't swim. "And I believe I've already established that." I thought to myself as I glance out the window; Gloria was getting into a bathing suit, and Lenah was just doing college work.

Our parents never came home for a few hours, but I was telling Raphael to go home. He agrees, and I was about to make dinner for the four of us. Lenah was talking with Leo, and Gloria was in the guest room. After we ate, Lenah went back to one of the other guest rooms and went to sleep. Leonardo did the same, and I was about to tuck Gloria to bed.

"Good night, Gloria. I'm sorry if mom and dad aren't here to tuck you in, but at least I'm here." As I was about to leave, something was tugging on my black suit. Gloria didn't want me to leave again. She acts so immature, I thought as I look back at her. "I'm not going to leave the house. I'll still be around."

"No, can you sleep with me again tonight? Please?" She was having watery eyes, and I caught a glimpse of something rather different instead of fear. "I'm still afraid of monsters, Galileo. Is it okay you can sleep with me tonight, pretty please?" I shake my head as I depart out of the room and coming back with a nightlight. I plug in an outlet, and it was still not enough to change her mind.

"You're still afraid over something that isn't real? That's very childish. I'm sure that nothing will get you if that nightlight is on." I still see that rather unusual expression of Gloria's face. It was unnatural for her to be like that, and I was not sure if she is even changing her mind…or thinking of something else.

I didn't know what it was, but I have to make her go to sleep. I took her hand and brought her back to her bed. That was when I got on it as well and hovered above her, legs far apart from each other. I stared at her, seeing more than just normal bonds. The longer that I was to stay like this, then something terrible will happen…something _forbidden_…

"Galileo, were you just thinking of something dirty?" Gloria snapped me out of my day dream, and I nod to her question. She grabs my tie with a strong hand and whispered in my ear, "Do you _want _to do something dirty?" I didn't know what to say, but I slowly nod again. She pulls onto my tie and our lips crash into each other. And then…I felt it; a spark…tingle that raced down my spine. Our kiss became more than just one and each one deepened gradually. Soon, tongue was involved as I feel her swarming appendage go inside my mouth. I moaned as she roamed inside my warm cavern. I pushed in my own tongue inside hers and they start to perform an elaborate dance. I threw my arms around her waist, her arms coiling around my neck.

No one was hearing us, but we eventually rolled off the bed. That thud was pretty loud, and I was very concern if Leonardo will hear us. But I highly doubted him; he's a deep sleeper, so I had no fear in having someone look at us. My suit and tie then disappear off my body, seeing it on the bed. A hairpin was keeping her bangs off her face, and I decide to remove that white flower pin out of her hair. I threw it aside, where it landed underneath the bed. She wanted me to explore more of her body, so I remove her nightgown by untying the knot that keeps the dress on her. It fell to the floor without a sound, and she was nearly naked. I was not so sure if I wanted to continue this, but I can't stop myself. My tie was still around my neck, but it was undone and very crooked.

"Gloria, I don't think that I can keep up…" I muttered as my ear was being chewed at. It was rather painful, but I have to admit that the pain felt really good. My voice was leaving several gasps in between my breaths, and Gloria wasn't showing any sign of fatigue. I was on the bottom this time, and I can't get up from the extra weight that was bearing down on my chest. "Please, slow down." I asked her, my arms shaking a little. They have tried to keep me up from the floor, but they practically collapsed with a thud and that's when I feel more exposed to my sister.

"But it's a first. We won't tell anyone." She breathed out, looking into my green eyes. Her skin was very warm, while I felt more freezing. It was winter, but she was also the warmth that can keep me going with this sin. "Please, is it okay?" She was very persuasive, and I was very insecure with where this is going to wind up to. But, again, I answer that with a silent nod. Gloria flashes a gentle smile and smooth out my black locks of hair. One of her hands was on my stomach, and I felt her run her tongue on my skin. It felt very strange, but it was making my surface much cooler. I dragged her neck closer to me and start to nip at the sensitive skin that I haven't even touched. Red began to take the place of her apricot-like colored skin. Nothing was disturbing us from all of this. I take a quick glance at the clock, and it read eleven o' clock.

The front door has not even been opened by anyone just yet. What if mother and father come home and see us? Will they ground me for seducing my sister? I had so many questions, but my thoughts go away when I feel my pants slip off. Gloria threw her bra and panties aside, and I just stare at the perfect figure that my sister had. She has an exquisite form, and I was sure that she's been keeping up in her active lifestyle. Immediately, she grabs my clothed penis, and I let out a shriek. That's when I also hear Leonardo's door open. His room was next to mine, only two doors down the hall. "Gloria, I think we should stop now!" I whispered, pulling her hair and dragging her head closer to me. "My brother is coming!"

"But this is so fun…and I don't want this night to end already." She unzips my pants and pulls them down to my ankles, including my boxers. I was blushing so hard that my face was cheery red. Her hands were really warm…so tight around me…I can't even focus now. I immediately forget the fact that Leonardo is out in the hallway and let her finish the job on me. She starts pumping me with great skill, and I have to moan out of pleasure. I've never felt this way before, not even this love for my other sibling! But…this felt right…like if we were made for each other…to be more than just fraternal twins. "Does it still hurt, brother?" She coos to me, having an alluring tone in her voice.

"It's okay…just keep going." I was flipped over and on the floor. My back was getting a tingling sensation by the temperature on the wooden boards from the floor and also Gloria who was warming me up with her body and lust for me. "Come on, sis."

**"Galileo, is that you in the room!?" **That was Leo, and he was outside our door. **"Answer me right now! I need to know! What are you doing with Gloria!?" **He was trying to open the entrance, but I remembered that I locked it from our side.

"Go ahead." As soon I said that, my sight was blinded with black and I feel heat from Gloria's cavern. Her tongue swirled around my penis, and it was very satisfying. I felt my climax hitting a breakpoint, and I have to keep it in me for a bit longer. I was screaming at the top of my lungs to the feeling coursing though me. I bucked my hips to let her take in more of me, and I was sweating so much that a few tiny puddles were made on the floor. "Sister, I-I'm going to-" I have to let it go, and I let myself fill her mouth with my sperm. I was worried if she was going to spit it out. Instead, she swallows it all to the last drop.

She brings me back up and draws me in closer for one last kiss. I tasted myself from the corners of her mouth and inside, and she just savored my presence. And to me, that was the best fun I had. **"Galileo, I have the key to the door! I'm going to wait for five minutes for you to get out, or I'm letting myself in!" **Leo is still mad, but I can't blame him.

We quickly got dressed in our clothes and I tuck Gloria back into bed. "Good night, my sister." I kiss her one last time, and I leave the room. Leonardo was looking at his watch, and he finally looks up at me. "I'm sorry. She was having a hard time sleeping." I then go over to my room. Leonardo was staring at me as I went back to bed.

The next day, Leonardo was cursing under his breath, and my most possible guess is that he's still furious over what happened last night. But…that was the best moment I've ever had with my sister. Gloria, Leo and Raphael are the most important things I can't let go in the entire world. I go outside to see Gloria close to the lake, sitting on our handmade swing. She was writing something in a diary...

"_It was the best night I ever had with Galileo. I only known him for a few years and I think I love him more than just a brother… What I mean is that I also want to have him as my boyfriend. I don't care what father will say about it, but I want Gal to learn more about me. _

_He felt so perfect…even his cries were just right for me. His body was so cold against mine, and I have the intention of warming him with my own. I can't even stop thinking of touching him if I get the chance to. I wonder if he feels the same way about me."_

I made her stop writing so I can plant a kiss on her lips again. "What do you think I'll say: no? I love you, Gloria, but more than just my sister. And I'll do anything to keep us together." I told her, and she happily jumps off the swing to land on top of me. "And I'll always let you be on top…" We began to indulge in each other again, feeling the rain hit our bodies.

"I love you too, Galileo…" And I decide to remove my white shirt again…

**I know, I really wanted to have twincest, but I wanted to add some flair. So, I made Gloria and Lenah. Leave a review once you are done reading. Do you want to see more stories with Leonardo, Lenah, Galileo and Gloria? Hit that favorite/follow button for the author! Now, here's a quick thing you should know: if you want to use Lenah and/or Gloria for anything, leave me a private message for permission. If you want to want to use Leonardo and/or Galileo, ask Deviantart accountant "rhythmthiefR". I have a link to his page on my profile, under "My Story References!" Thank you for reading! **


End file.
